


Merry Christmas, Cas

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Proposal - Freeform, christmas day, jess has twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas! Dean is nowhere to be found when Cas wakes up on Christmas morning and when Sam comes over to pick up Cas, Cas finds himself blindfolded for some surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you guys, here is the last of my series. i just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed along with me through this month and i want to wish everyone a merry Christmas. I hope you guys like this one. let me know what you thought and feel free to find me on tumblr and request a fic if you want, you can even give me another fandom if you want im at http://queenbree17.tumblr.com/

Cas woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes and coffee. It was almost noon and he was still dead tired. Everyone had gotten home at about four in the morning after Jess and Sam had their babies. Cas let his nose lead him to the kitchen where Gabriel, Jo, and Charlie were eating.

“Merry Christmas!” Charlie said, jumping up to hug Cas. Jo and Gabriel followed her lead and then proceeded to pull Cas to the table where a plate of chocolate pancakes waited for him with a note leaning against the coffee mug.

 _Cas,_ it read, _I’m really sorry that I was not there to be the first to wish you a merry Christmas, but I had a few things I had to do real quick. I hope you love the breakfast I made. Meet you at my mom’s house later to tell you merry Christmas for real. Dean. P.S. I love you._

“Do you guys know what Dean is up to?” Cas asked after reading the note. He had been looking forward to waking up on his first real Christmas with Dean and now he wouldn’t even see him until later.

Charlie and Jo shook their heads. “No idea. I saw him right before he left and he just said to enjoy the pancakes,” said Jo.

Cas turned to his brother, “You know, Gabriel?”

Gabriel stabbed at his pancakes, “Nope. I haven’t seen Dean since we got home this morning.”

“Maybe I should call him.”  Cas said reaching for his phone. Dean’s phone rang a few times before anyone answered.

“Cas! Merry Christmas, buddy!” Sam’s booming voice said through the phone.

“Thank you, Sam, and Merry Christmas to you too.” Why had Sam answered Dean’s phone? “Can I talk to Dean?”

“Sorry, but he’s a bit busy at the moment.” Sam said apologetically.

“Oh, okay.” There was a moment of silence before Cas said, “How’s Jess?”

“She’s good,” Sam replied, gripping tight to the subject change. “The hospital let her come home around nine this morning and she and the babies are napping right now.”

“Good, she needed the rest.” Cas said.

“Yeah,” Sam answered. The two of them lapsing into silence once again. “Well, I better get going. I’ll see you later, Cas. Tell everyone I said merry Christmas.”

“Will do.” Cas said as Sam hung up.

“No go?” Charlie asked. Cas shook his head. What was Dean so busy with that he couldn’t talk to Cas? “Why don’t you finish eating so you’ll be ready to head over to Mary’s soon?”

Cas nodded and started picking at his plate. Gabriel scooted closer to his brother and started talking to get his mind off of Dean as Jo and Charlie got up and went to get dressed.

“What do you think Dean is up to?” Jo asked as she tugged her shirt off.

“I dunno. Knowing him it’s probably some huge over the top Christmas present for Cas.” Charlie said.

“Poor Cas, he’s always seemed real insecure and it doesn’t help that Dean likes to sneak around at give out surprises like they are flowers.” said Jo. She brushed her blonde hair and sat down on the bed to watch her girlfriend get dressed.

Charlie nodded in agreement and unbuttoned her pants. Before she could pull them off a beeping nose started going off by the bed.

“What is that?” Jo asked as Charlie rooted around in her stuff to find the source of the noise.

Charlie pulled a tablet out and Jo could see that something was flashing across the screen. Charlie swore and quickly started tapping at the screen. Jo crawled over the bed to Charlie to try and get a better look at the tablet. Pieces of code flew by so fast that she could barely make out some of the letters and numbers, but Charlie seemed to have no problem reading it.

Soon the beeping stopped and Charlie let the tablet fall to the bed with a sigh. She looked at Jo with a sad smile. “You remember earlier this month when we went skating and I told you everything about myself and you said you’d run off with me whenever I need to leave?” When Jo nodded Charlie continued, “Well, were you for real?”

Jo loopped her fingers through Charlie’s belt loops and pulled the red head close. “Of course I was for real,” she said, leaning forward so that her lips barely brushed Charlie’s, “I don’t want to ever be apart from you again.”

Charlie leaned down and kissed Jo before pulling back. “Good, because that beeping was signaling me that the feds are hot on my trail.”

Jo sat ups suddenly, “What does that mean? Do we need to pack up and leave now?”

Charlie smiled at the blonde’s excitement, “Not right now. We have at least a week before we have to be on the move.”

Jo let herself fall back into the bed, a bit relieved. “Glad to know I have some time to pack up.”

Charlie crawled onto the bed and hugged Jo close, “You can back out of this anytime you want.”

“Never.”

In the kitchen Gabriel took Cas’s empty plate and placed it in the sink. “Cheer up, baby bro. It’s Christmas for Gods sake. I don’t want my first real Christmas to be filled with memories of your ugly pouting face.”

Cas’s frown only deepened. “I miss Dean.”

Gabriel huffed out an exasperated breath, “It hasn’t even been twelve hours since you saw the guy last. You sound like some obsessed teenage stocker.”

“I just thought we were going to spend Christmas together.” Cas said picking up the purring kitten that had been weaving circles around his legs. Clarence had been an early Christmas present from Dean. The fluffy grey cat yawned happily in Cas’s arms and Cas smiled. “I guess it’s not so bad, I _will_ be seeing Dean later today at least.”

“There you go!” Gabriel said, clapping his brother in the back, “Smile some more and you’ll be back with your boy toy in no time.”

“He’s not my ‘boy toy’” Cas said getting up from the table, “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Same difference,” Gabriel called to Cas’s back as his brother left the room to take a shower.

As the hot water washed over Cas’s body he thought about Dean. The two of them have been together for almost four years and Cas loved him more than anything in the world. Dean was everything to him. Growing up Cas had had a crap life with his family who didn’t like him and only barley tolerated him just because he was gay. And then he had met Dean. He had been at the roller skating rink with Gabriel and he remembered seeing Dean from across the way and thinking how handsome he looked. Later his brother had made him actually skate and Cas was flailing everywhere and ended up skating straight into Dean. They had hit things off right away and the rest was history.

When Cas got out of the shower he found Sam in the living room with Jo and Charlie and Gabriel. He rubbed his hair with his towel, “Hey Sam, what are you doing here?”

“Dean sent me to pick you up.”

“Dean sent you to pick me up?” Cas asked, “There are two working cars in our driveway.”

“True,” agreed Sam, “But you can’t drive blindfolded.”

“What? Blindfolded?” Sam stood up and pulled a black cloth from his back pocket. Before Cas knew what he was doing, Sam had wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and was pulling at Cas’s arm. “Sam, what are you doing?”

“Gabriel, come help me out. Don’t let Cas take the blindfold off.”

Suddenly there were two pairs of hands on Cas’s arms, tugging him around. A coat was draped on him and he stumbled as they pulled him out of the door. He could hear Charlie and Jo talking excitedly while he was helped into what must have been Sam’s SUV.

“Are we going to Mary’s?” Cas asked. Instead of going through the trouble of buckling him up, Sam had had Gabriel climb in after Cas so that they were now crammed into the passenger seat.

“It’s a surprise.” Gabriel said. Cas sighed. He had never really liked surprises, but something about the fact that this surprise was from Dean sent tingles through him. The last surprise he had gotten form Dean was his kitten Clarence.

Soon the drive was over and Cas sat patiently in his seat as Sam and Gabriel got out before helping him out. They had to catch Cas when he tripped getting out of the car. Cas heard the front door open and then a familiar set of hands were touching his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Dean said, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Cas tried to follow the kiss as Dean pulled back, “Merry Christmas, Dean. Can I take this blindfold off now?”

Dean chuckled, “No, just hold on for another minute.”

A chill ran up and down Cas’s spine as Dean’s touch faded. He listened quietly as Dean murmured too quietly for him to hear to whoever else was outside.

“Alright, Sam.” Dean said from somewhere in front of Cas.

Cas felt Sam’s hands at the back of his head as the blindfold was removed. When Cas could see again the first thing he noticed was that Dean was standing two feet in front of him with everyone in a semi-circle behind him. Sam moved out from behind him and stood next to Jess, taking one of his babies from her arms. The faint sound of cooing birds could also be heard as Cas let his eyes meet Dean’s green ones.

Dean reached for Cas’s hand and knelt down. The sound of a few people gasping barely registered as Cas’s own breath was stolen away.

“Castiel Novak.” Dean smiled up at him, as if he were the only thing in the word. “Since the moment I met you I knew you were the one. You are so amazing and loving and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Cas, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?”

Cas felt a tear slip from his eye as he furiously nodded his head. “Yes. Dean, god yes.”

Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around Cas. He smashed his lips against his fiancé’s, kissing him with all his might. Flapping wings and what sounded like a dozen guns being shot at once made Cas pull back. Dean laughed and the babies cried.

White birds flew into the sky by the house and fireworks shot into the sky, lighting up darkly in the blue Christmas sky. Cas watched as the fireworks sparkled for a moment and disappeared and then rested his head against Dean’s.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” Cas said, lightly kissing Dean.

Dean smiled as eight pairs of arms wrapped around the happy couple. Dean kissed Cas deeply, “I love you too, Castiel Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought and feel free to find me on tumblr at http://queenbree17.tumblr.com/ and bombard my inbox with fic requests.


End file.
